codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Vector
"I have to admit, it's tough to keep going. The soldiers that died before the war, they consider us lucky we're still alive. Personally, I'd think they're the lucky ones, they'd be horrified at how much we have lost and how many principles of war that we've broken. Whenever I doubt what we're fighting for, I simply watch others and let their actions define what we do. I look at guys like Dare and Wildcard and and realize that we will be the ones that will inherit this nation. We're the ones who will make the US and Canada a proud place to live again. That's a country worth fighting for." : —Vector, writing in his war journal during his time at Las Vegas Vector is the callsign for a LANCER supersoldier that fought in World War III. He is a former Canadian soldier that served as the squad leader of Silver Team of the 37th Special Shock Division. Early Life Travis was born in Burnaby, Canada on November 16, 1988 as a middle son. Being the only son, he was often pestered by his sisters while his parents were away on working trips. Upon graduation, his older sister had left to go study German and told Vector to never lose sight of whatever he hoped to achieve. This inspired him greatly and he got a tattoo with the words stenciled on his chest.At one point, he developed a relationship with Ariel Deleston, the first daughter of the President of the United States. War on Terror Despite his sister's philosophical quotations, he failed twice in high school before passing to major in mechanical engineering and decided to enlist in the Canadian Armed Forces after his college graduation. Months after completing basic training, he was immediately deployed to Afghanistan after the September 11 attacks on the US. He served in Afghanistan, Iran and Iraq until 2009, when under the US code APEX WARFARE, he was pulled out, being one of the few Canadian soldiers that were deemed eligible for LANCER. LANCER Project and World War III Vector was identified as a prime candidate for the supersoldier program known as LANCER. Overseen by Dr. Lancer, whom the project was named after, Vector signed to the terms and conditions and was augmented as a Generation I LANCER. He was assigned to the 68th Specialists initially and participated in Afghanistan, but then transferred to the 37th Special Shock Division under Silver Team as Silver Two. Vector served as the second in command on Silver Team until all the other members had been injured or deserted the program due to unstability with the LANCER suit. He remained the only surviving first generation LANCERs until his death in 2018. Meeting Rain Vector was the leader of Silver Team when Rain had arrived and had been stopped by Butch. He was very unimpressed, knowing that Rain enjoyed showing off, but still was surprised at Rain's unwavering look. The team boarded a Pave Low and went to assist Ranger teams transporting LANCER equipment. They arrived timely as the Hydra attempted to stop the convoy. Vector, Dare and Wildcard managed to fend off the Hydra and took their equipment. Vector participated in the battle of an unnamed airfield holding several Ravens. He ordered Rain to commandeer one and take the fight to the incoming Russian Navy. He later, was stationed aboard the USS George Bush when he got word of Dr. Lancer's disappearance and took his team to look for her. He first went to Savannah to help repel a desperate Spetsnaz raiding party, assisted in taking the Savannah base and departed to Venice, which was the last known place the Doctor was seen. At Venice, they encounter a civilian named Madeline, who saw the Doctor going underground. They went underground, Butch and Rain were seperated from the rest and they fought off a group of Russians before encountering Dyavol and his Hydra. Vector and his team stole two Hinds and fought their way to the surface, but the Hydra pursued them and after a brutal fight, the Hydra was destroyed and Dyavol was executed. Alpha recovered a data chip and Vector learned of an orbital space station that was nearly able to fire missiles and easily win the war for the Russians and delivered this data to the George Bush. He later acknoledged Spetsnaz defector Kerensky into the US army and sent Rain with Joel and Jarod Jackson to assist three Spetsnaz commandos in taking a shuttle to control the Mir II station. He attempted to lead his team into finding Lancer, however, it was a trap set up by Spetsnaz and they were captured. He continued to serve with Fireteam Silver until 2018, when the Pave Low that he was piloting was damaged by a Mi-42 Hydra. The same Hydra blocked Rain and Wildcard's advance to Washington. Vector reminded the duo that they were on their own and signed out, sacrificing himself and crashing his helicopter into the Hydra to destroy it. Vector is buried in Surrey, British Columbia. Personality and Traits Travis is stoic, proud and a bold soldier all in one man. During his childhood, his close family bonding hit him hard when his older sister had departed for Germany. However, she had given him some highly important lessons before leaving. He would taken those ideals for the rest of his life. During World War III, his hatred of the Russians is not as intense as his teammates possibly due to his home not being in the United States. He is keen to do things honorably and wanted to continue his family's lineage in wartime which dated back to World War I. From his performance reports, he has been shaky with new recruits. His minor trust issues have since been mended, from his exceptional performance and his utter fearlessness have prompted Special Operations Command to promote him to Colonel and leader of the 37th SSD. Vector disliked President Deleston due to him not passing down his own performance reports from classification. Despite the bitterness, he agrees to provide protection, knowing the president's safety could lead to his infamous legacy. Like the rest of his family, he has a fondness for alcoholic drinks, brandy in particular. Awards *Prisoner of War Medallion: Awarded in 2018 *Silver Star Medal: Awarded in 2016 and 2017 *Order of Canada: Awarded in 2015 *Canada Medal of Bravery: Awarded in 2017 *Special Service Medal: Awarded in 2016 *LANCER Noble Medal: Awarded in 2019 *Most influential LANCER of 2018: Awarded in 2018 Equipment Before being conscripted into the 37th, Vector wielded the Canadian C8 carbine. While in the 37th, he test fired an ACR and quickly took a liking to the weapon. Since then, it has been his firearm of choice. He often equips it with an ACOG style scope. Vector also carries a Benelli M1014 as his secondary weapon, however it rarely uses lethal ammunition and more of a disarming purpose. He has used both the MKI and MK II LANCER assault armors. His blast shield was the Pathfinder variant, built for easy travel through deadlands and swamps. Vector has a combat knife sheathed to the right collar plate of his armor. Wave Defense Quotes These are not all of the quotes he says during gameplay *'Reloading:' "I'm reloading!" *"Reloading cover me!" *"Swapping Mags." *"Locked and Loaded!" *"Damn, no ammo!" *"Last mag. Making it count!" *'Throwing Grenade: '"Frag out!" *"Grenade!" *"Semtex out!" *"Try getting this off!" - when throwing a Semtex *'Enemy Killed: '"Hostile down!" *"Not so tough huh?" *"Tango's no longer with us anymore." *"You are dismissed!" *"In one ear, out the other." - when getting a headshot *"Textbook shooting." *"That guy was getting a little creepy." *"Don't even think about getting up!" *'Other: '"Lousy piece of crap!" - when out of ammo *"This isn't good!" - when stuck by semtex *"Not sure if this hits anything, but oh well!" *"Six rounder....badass." - when picking up the MGL *"We got a job to do here." - when stared at too long *"Anybody order explosives?" *"Yes. We all know I look badass in this armor." - when stared at too long *"Fight's over. Dinner at Nate's is on me!" - rarely, when completing a game *"Watch your fire and your language." - upon friendly fire *'Weapon Cache:' "Never knew supply drops were so crappy." - when picking up a handgun from a supply drop *"You expect me to kill with this?!" *"Just like Tehran." - M16A4 *"Someone got my order right, for once." - ACR *"Reunited...at last." - M1014 *"Awesome. Still warm!" *"Safety's off." Trivia *Vector insists that he doesn't wish to return to school. He has failed grade 10 twice in a row. *Vector is the only Silver member to not work as a duo with Rain. *Contrary to his name, his signature weapon is the ACR, not the Vector SMG. *He seems to like Assault Rifles and Shotguns. *It is unclear how he transferred to the US armed forces. *Vector's initials are TKM. *Vector is a confirmed playable character in Call of Duty: Project LANCER's Wave Defense mode. He is unlocked by completing the game on Colonel difficulty. *Vector planned to be one of the main designers at Dimaco, a major Canadian weapons company. *Travis' favorite childhood memory was spraying bath soap into the sleeping bags of his sister and her friends during a slumber party. Category:Characters